Summer loss
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: One the last day of term before the summer Eddie hears some shocking news about his mum, how will he get on in England living with his his dad (if you have any ideas please review on what i should write next)
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of term and there was only 5 minutes until the summer started,

Eddie: (whispering to his friends) I can't wait for this summer to start, mom and I have loads of things planned

Mrs. Andrews: (raising her voice) Eddie!

Eddie: 29!

Mrs. Andrews: Is there a reason why you are talking when I am teaching

Eddie: is there a reason why you are teaching during my conversation

Mrs. Andrews: Do you want to go when the bell goes, well I think you better zip it and listen

Mr. Sweet came running in, looking upset

Mr. Sweet: Mrs. Andrews can I talk to Eddie after the lesson

Mrs. Andrew: well yes of course, Eddie go see Mr. Sweet after the lesson

Eddie: whatever

Patricia: do you want Fabian and I too wait for you or shall we meet you at the house

Eddie: back at the house, I won't be long

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg went the school bell.

Eddie walked to Mr. Sweets office and knocked on the door.

Mr. Sweet: come in

Eddie: what's up Dad? (Coming in and closing the door)

Mr. Sweet: oh Eddie (wiping his eye with a tissue), I think you better sit down for this.

Eddie sat down looking confused and concerned.

Mr. Sweet: Well Eddie, I don't know how too tell you this

Eddie: just tell me dad

Mr. Sweet: (sigh) your mother will not be with you anymore she passed yesterday her body was found this morning I'm so so sorry Eddie, you have got to come live with me here in England.

Eddie got up crying his eyes out

Eddie: (shouting) you're lying your lying, you just want me to come live with you so you can leave me again, well no old man I'm not falling for it.

Mr. Sweet: Eddie, calm down its ok

Eddie: (shouting, crying his eyes out) Eric Just leave me alone! I hate you!

Eddie pulled open the door ran out and slammed in so hard some of Mr Sweets books came off of the shelf

When Eddie got back to Anubis he stormed straight into his room and slammed the door

Patricia and Fabian were waiting for him outside his room

Patricia: what do you think happened?

Fabian: isn't that how he always acts whenever he talks to Mr. Sweet

Patricia: just come on

Fabian and Patricia went into his room to see Eddie crying into his pillow

Patricia: Eddie, what's wrong?

Eddie lifted his head up slowly

Eddie: Nothing I'm fine (still crying)

Fabian: see he's fine, come on our taxi is almost here and I want to get home quick.

Patricia: Fabian one sec

Patricia walked up to Eddie and put her arm over his shoulder

Patricia: Eddie what happened

Eddie: My dad just told me….. (Took some breaths) my dad just…..

Patricia: Eddie it's ok

Trudy: (from a distance) Fabian, Patricia your Taxi is here.

Eddie: just go ill be fine

Fabian: I will go get the taxi and tell him to wait for you, bye Eddie see you next term, have fun with your mum.

Fabian left

Eddie burst into tears again

Patricia: tell me

Eddie: my mums dead ( crying)

Patricia: what

Eddie: you heard right and now I have to live with my dad who is going to ditch me again

Patricia: oh Eddie he wont I need to go now but stay strong like I know you can

Patricia kissed Eddie on the cheek then walked out

2 Days Later

In Eddie's new room

Eddie was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Mr. Sweet enters

Mr. Sweet: Eddie (clears throat) I have got to leave town for a couple of days so…

Eddie: (butting in) what, your ditching me again, why am I not surprised, you want me out of here, fine I'm out of here, I've already packed.

Eddie picked up his suitcase and slammed it in front of his dad and ran downstairs nudging Mr. Sweet out of the way, the door slammed hard.

At Patricia's house

Patricia was looking out her downstairs window, wondering how Eddie was coping without his mum when she saw a tall, slim, good looking boy carrying a suitcase walking past

Patricia: (whispering to herself) Eddie?

Patricia got up and ran out the door

Patricia: Eddie!

Eddie: (turning around) Patricia?

Patricia and Eddie began to run up to each other.

Peddie hug

Patricia: what are you doing here

Eddie: my dad lives over there (pointing to Mr. Sweet's house)

Patricia: so I live in the same street as Mr. Sweet!

Eddie: hehe oh yacker you always know how to cheer me up

Patricia: come inside my house

They start to walk up the drive

Patricia: just to tell you my dad doesn't know I have a boyfriend so try to stay out of his way.

Eddie: charming

As they were walking through the front door

Mrs. Williamson: oh is this the famous Eddie Miller

Eddie: the very same nice to meet you (putting his hand out)

Mrs. Williamson : why are you in England

Eddie: my mum has just… can we talk about something else please

Mrs. Williamson: oh you poor boy

Patricia: mum where's dad

Mrs. Williamson: out back why

Patricia: I don't want dad to see Eddie

Mrs. Williamson: now Patricia that is just rude

Patricia: Eddie lets go upstairs

Upstairs

Patricia: so what has happened with you and your dad?

Eddie: I don't know, he said he was going away and leaving me and I freaked out and ran off, do you think he is looking for me

Ding dong

Downstairs

Mrs. Williamson opened the door

Mrs. Williamson: hello can I help you

Mr. Sweet: (breathing heavily) hello I am really worried I have knocked on every door in the street, it's my son he ran away earlier and I can't find him anywhere have you seen him

Mrs. Williamson: what does what look like

Mr. Sweet: oh yes this is a picture of him

Mrs. Williamson: oh that's Eddie, he's upstairs with my daughter Patricia

Mr. Sweet: oh thank you, your Patricia's mother, im not only Eddie's father I am also her head master

Mrs. Williamson: hi, come in they are upstairs just go straight up

Eddie: wait was that my dad

Patricia: do you want to pretend your not here or just face him

Eddie: I think I better talk to him

Mr. Sweet: Eddie, there you are, hello Patricia

Patricia: hey

Eddie: hi dad

Mr. Sweet: Eddie, can we talk,

Patricia: off you go then

Mr. Sweet: In Private Patricia

Patricia: this is my house and my room so if you want to talk in private you go somewhere else

Eddie Laughed

Mr. Sweet: well if your staying, then no butting in please, now Eddie it is just for a couple of days and now Patricia is here so you wont be lonely, and I am so sorry about you mother, well then do I get a hug before I go

Calling up the stairs

Mr. Williamson: Patricia, do you have a friend round (begins to walk up the stairs)

Patricia: Eddie you have got to hide

Eddie ran into the cupboard

Eddie: it stinks in here

Mr. Williamson came in

Mr. Williamson: who are you?

Mr. Sweet: uh I'm Patricia's Principal and I was just seeing how she was doing and my son has gone missing and I was also seeing if he was here but obviously he is not so I will just be going

Mr. Williamson: why would there be a boy around my girls, if I see a boy around here I will kill them

Mr. Sweet chuckled then left

Mr. Williamson: you haven't seen that guys son have you

Patricia: no

Mr. Williamson left

Eddie got out of the cupboard

Eddie: I need to go see my dad and now I know why you didn't want you dad to see me

Eddie was about to walk about the door when patricia pulled him back

Eddie: what

Patricia: my dad is out there

Eddie: but I need to say a proper goodbye to my dad before he leaves

Patricia: I will distract him while you run but quietly

Eddie: good idea but hurry up

Patricia went out of her room to distract her dad

Patricia: dad you know harry, harry our old hamster who died when I was ten and I've just thought about him and I am very sad can you remind me where we buried him in the garden

Mr. Williamson: Patricia, you're a little old to mourn over dead hamster's and when harry died I recall you saying oh well it was just a stupid hamster anyway and then you punched Piper in eye because she would not stop crying about it, Patricia are you trying to hide something

Patricia: um no, I want to show you something in the back garden

Mr. Williamson: you are defiantly hiding something

Patricia: no I'm not

Mr. Williamson: then you wouldn't mind if I went and checked around your room

Patricia: (swallowed) of course

Eddie tried to hide but panicked and hid in the obviest place, behind the door

Mr. Williamson and Patricia walked in

Patricia: see nothing in here

Mr. Williamson: I haven't looked yet

Mr. Williamson looked everywhere apart from behind the door

Patricia: why don't you trust me?

Mr. Williamson: I do darling, I just don't trust other people, especially boys, and so what did you want to show me

Patricia: come on, lets (then shouted) Go

Mr. Williamson: ok

When Eddie was sure that Patricia and her dad were in the garden he crept out when he was just about to leave

Mrs. Williamson: Oh Eddie, going so soon, would you like a sandwich or something

Eddie: no thanks, ive got to (eddie saw Mr. Williamson and Patricia about to come through the back door) I've got to go bye (ran out)

Mr. Williamson: were you talking to someone dear

Mrs. Williamson: yes I was talking to…

Patricia: herself weren't you mum, you were talking to yourself

Mrs. Williamson: oh yes I was talking to myself

Mr. Williamson: the family is acting very weird, have I missed something

Outside

Eddie ran up the road to his dads house but saw the car gone

A tear went down Eddie's face

Eddie: (talking to himself) I didn't even get to say goodbye

Eddie walked with his head down into the house and went straight to the kitchen and looked in the cupboards and the fridge

Eddie: great, I'm left on my own without any food, nice one dad, didn't have time to go shopping for you only son (talking to himself)

Eddie looked out the window to see it was getting dark

Eddie: its getting dark, can't go shopping tonight then

Eddie went over to the TV and turned it on and flicked it on the first channel

Little kid: I love you mum

Eddie changed the channel

Kid: you're the best mum in the world

Eddie changed the channel again

Kid: mummy

Eddie turned the TV off and through the remote and burst into tears

The next morning Eddie woke up in the armchair

Eddie: Breakfast, oh great no food, shopping for me then

Eddie picked up his money and left the house and walked to Patricia's house.

Outside her house

Eddie: (talking to himself) would probably be a good idea to text her, instead of getting shouted at by her over protective dad

Eddie got out his phone and texted Patricia to come shopping with him

Boy voice: Eddie, is that you

Eddie turned around to see Fabian standing there

Eddie: Fabian, hey, what you doing round here

Fabian: (chuckle) I live round the corner, what about you, I thought you were supposed to be in America with your mum

Eddie: (face dropped) (silence)

Fabian: Eddie, are you ok

Eddie: yeah I fine, mom and I are just visiting my dad for a few days

Fabian: oh, I haven't met your mum yet; maybe I will get a chance to meet her

Eddie: maybe (fake chuckle)(clears throat) so how do you usually get Patricia to come out while avoiding her dad

Fabian: I usually text her, but her dad likes me because our family's have been friends since we were young

Eddie: how come I never knew about this?

Fabian: I don't know, it just never came up because it isn't that important

Eddie: are you going to knock on the door or shall one of us text her

Patricia comes out

Patricia: you guys wanted me

Eddie and Fabian looked at each other

Patricia: come then, don't just stand there like couple of idiots

Eddie: I've got to go shopping for food and I want you to come with me

Patricia: ok, ill just go get my money, and you guys might want to shoo, otherwise my dad will come out and you don't want that to happen

Eddie and Fabian move to the end of the road

Eddie: so Fabian, why was you outside Patricia's house

Fabian: Me and Patricia hang out sometimes

Eddie: oh do you now

Fabian: yeah

Eddie: doing what

Fabian: just hanging, and no Eddie, we are not attracted to each other so it doesn't affect Peddie in anyway

Eddie: well it kind of does if my two best friends hang out without me

Fabian: you live in America we can't just fly their every time we hang out, what is with you today

Eddie: (angry) (tear in his eye) just forget it Fabian ok

Fabian: ok (confused)

Patricia: I'm ready

Eddie: oh yacker you look great

Patricia: this is just a stupid outfit

Eddie: you look nice in anything

Fabian: come on let's go food shopping then, after we can go into Your dad's house Eddie, I need to talk to Mr. Sweet and while we're at it I could meet your mum

Eddie: um ok

Patricia: but…

Eddie: Well should we get going then come on

On the Way home

Fabian: Eddie, you have enough food there to last you forever

Patricia: or on Eddie's stomach, an hour

ALL: haha

Eddie: I better go unload this then

Fabian: but Eddie I thought we were going to see Mr. Sweet and your mum

Patricia: you are so desparate to see Eddie's mum arnt you and why do you want to go in Mr. Sweet's house, im out

Eddie: Patricia, help (whisper)

Patricia: Eddie, ill text you yeah, (went into her house)

Eddie: come on; let's get this over with then

Eddie received a text

Eddie: Fabian hold this while I check my text

(It said Eddie I will dress up as your mum if you want and let me in the back way) from Patricia

Eddie: I've got to take this

Eddie walked up the road and called Patricia

Patricia: hello

Eddie: hey it's me; I don't know what to do

Patricia: why don't you just tell Fabian?

Eddie: I can't

Patricia: why

Eddie: I don't know

Patricia: Eddie, Fabian is your best friend, he deserves to know and I think you should tell him

Eddie: ok, ok but how

Patricia: do you want me to come over

Eddie: I would feel more comfortable if you are there, but only if it's ok with you

Patricia: I'm coming over

Patricia put down the phone and rushed downstairs, when her dad caught her sneaking out

Mr. Williamson: Patricia, where are you going?

Patricia: I'm not Patricia I'm piper and I'm just going to the um... Um shops

Mr. Williamson: nice try Patricia but I know the difference between my daughters, now where are you going

Patricia: please dad this is really important

Mr. Williamson: Important for whom

Patricia: it's important to me

Mr. Williamson: (sigh) how long are you going to be

Patricia: not that long, please, please let me go

Mr. Williamson: oh ok, but stay out of trouble and don't go too far, and hurry back

Patricia: thank you (rushed out)

Fabian: Eddie, why are we just standing outside?

Eddie: I'm waiting for Patricia

Fabian: well we could wait inside

Eddie: where is she?

Fabian: Eddie is everything ok

Eddie: (eyes started filling with tears) can we please just wait for Patricia

Fabian: ok and then will you tell me; were best friends Eddie, I know when something is up.

Patricia ran up to them

Patricia: should we go inside then

Eddie: yeah

In the living room

Fabian: so now can you tell me what's up

Eddie: (sigh) you know when my dad called me into his office after the last lesson

Fabian: yeah, what happened, you came back crying

Eddie: (started to get upset) He told me that my Mum had died

Fabian: oh Eddie im so sorry

Eddie: yeah (sigh) so now I've got to live here with my dad but he's gone away

Fabian: well Patricia lives a few houses down and I live in the next street so you can see us anytime you want

Eddie: yeah I know, so you guys want to stay for Tea

Fabian: oh go on then. What are you having?

Eddie: chips

Patricia: do you mean crisps (picking up Eddie's shopping which were mostly crisps)

Eddie: yeah, yeah

Fabian: oh sounds nice

Patricia: do you me to cook something

Eddie: ok because I can't cook

Patricia: ok you have all the ingredients for a nice spag bowl so that is what we are having

At the Table

Eddie: hmm Yacker this is amazing

Fabian: yeah, where did you learn to cook?

Patricia: I don't know

Eddie: well you need to cook for me every night because no one cooks as well as you

When they had done

Eddie: all right who's washing up

Patricia: oh my god

Eddie: what

Patricia: my dad is going to kill me, he said don't be long

Eddie: you haven't been that long it's been about an hour and a half

Patricia: for my dad that is like 5 hours I need to go (running out)

Eddie: but what about the washing up

Fabian: I'll help (picking up a cloth) I will do the washing up you dry up

Eddie: (picking up a towel) don't you need to go home too, it's getting dark.

Fabian: its ok I'll go home after I've helped you

Eddie: ok

Fabian: Eddie

Eddie: yeah

Fabian: I'm sorry to bring it up again, but why didn't you want to tell me your mum died

Eddie: I don't know ok

Fabian: Ok and how did she die?

Eddie: (crying) (shouting) Get out; Get out (pushing Fabian out the door then slamming it) (then slid down the door crying)

In the Morning

Patricia: hi Fabian, are you coming to Eddie's

Fabian: I don't know, I don't think he wants to see me

Patricia: what do you mean?

Fabian: well last night he kicked me out, and was pretty angry with me

Patricia: (sigh) well I'm going, you can come if you want to

Mr. Williamson: and who's Eddie

Patricia: (silence)

Mr. Williamson: tell me

Patricia: Eddie? Who's Eddie I said teddy

Fabian: (mouths) teddy?

Patricia: yeah, my toy teddy me and Fabian were playing with him yesterday and I was just asking if he wanted to play again today

Mr. Williamson: Patricia, you are 18 you know, not 5

Patricia: yeah I know, what so now I can't play with my toys

Mr. Williamson: can't you be more like piper (walking off)

Fabian: come on

Patricia and Fabian walk out the door

Knock knock

After waiting 4 minuets

Patricia: Eddie it's us open up

Still no answer

Fabian: maybe he's gone out

Patricia went to the side of the house and picked the lock of the back gate

Fabian: Patricia, you can't just break into his house

Patricia: watch me (the gate opened), and plus it isn't really breaking in, I'm just seeing if he is ok (went in through the gate)

Fabian: (whispering) Patricia, Patricia come back here, oh (followed her in)


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia: I can't see him through any one the windows

Fabian: well then he probably not in, can we go now please, I don't like being in places where I'm not allowed

Patricia: yeah because sibunas never go in places where there not allowed

Fabian: it's not the same thing, we could go to jail for this and the worst that can happen at school is cleaning the toilets with one of victors manky toothbrush's

Patricia: let's go in and look upstairs

Fabian: or we can come back later

Patricia: you can, but I'm going in

(They went back to the front door)

Patricia: Fabian have you got anything I can use to pick the lock

Fabian: no, no, no I'm not getting involved in this

Patricia: (got something out of Fabian's pocket) you're already involved you doofus, now come one (picking the lock and walking in) you look upstairs and I'll look down here

Fabian: you do know this is called breaking and entering

Patricia: you do know your being an idiot

Fabian: and this is also Mr. Sweet's house, what if he comes back

Patricia: he won't now just check upstairs

(Starts to walk off)

Fabian: wait surly if Eddie was in he would hear us and come here

Patricia (stops walking) yeah but im worried about him im scared something has happened to him so just go look

Fabian ran upstairs

Patricia walked into the kitchen and saw a note she picked it up and started to read it

The note in Eddie's voice

By the time anyone finds this I suppose I'll be gone, but if you want to come and save me before it is over then I'll be at the cliff, and just tell Patricia I love her Eddie

Patricia: Fabian, Fabian

Fabian: yeah (running in the kitchen) have you found him?

Patricia: he's at the cliffs (passing the note to Fabian) read this

Fabian: come on we better go quick

(Both run out the door)

At the cliffs

Eddie was sitting on the edge of the cliff thinking to himself

Patricia: Eddie!

Eddie turned around to see Patricia and Fabian running up too him

Eddie: I can't do it anymore

Patricia: what do you mean?

Eddie: be without my mum, she was the best mum in the world and now that's all gone

Patricia: Eddie please, what about me and you

Eddie: oh everyone knows I love you way more that you love me

Patricia: what, that's not true

Eddie: whatever, I also can't live with man who calls himself a dad

Patricia grabs Eddie's hand

Patricia: please

Eddie went back from the edge and Kissed Patricia

Eddie: come here Fabian

The three hug


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the street

Mr. Williamson walks out of the house stopping the 3 friends

Mr. Williamson: there you are Patricia and who is this I take it that this is Eddie

Patricia: dad please, I'm busy right now, just go inside and we'll talk about it later

Mr. Williamson: you don't tell me what to do young lady, you inside now

Patricia: but dad

Mr. Williamson: inside (shouting)

Patricia: (hugged Eddie and rand inside)

Mr. Williamson: now you Eddie, you stay away from Patricia, and I mean that, if I see you anywhere near Patricia again then you will regret it, got it (went back in)

Patricia: what did you say to him?

Mr. Williamson: just stay away from him alright. (Walking past her)

Patricia: (shouting) what did you say to him

In Eddie's house

Eddie was sitting in the arm chair

Fabian came in holding a cup of hot chocolate and gave it to Eddie and sat down on the sofa

Eddie: thanks Fabian

Fabian: are you ok now

Eddie: yeah, I'm fine, but what am I going to do about Patricia's over protective dad

Fabian: he does remind me of some one

Eddie: who?

Fabian: Oh I don't know maybe a certain American who is also very protective over a certain British girl

Eddie: Me?

Fabian: yeah

Eddie: I'm nothing like that, well maybe the tiniest bit but I'm obviously not just going to leave Patricia alone, she the love of my life, so what am I going to do

Fabian: don't worry; Patricia is probably dealing with it right now

At Patricia's house

Patricia: but dad please I love Eddie more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life

Mr. Williamson: Patricia, stop it I don't want to hear another word on the subject, thank you

Patricia: but dad

Mr. Williamson: Patricia!

Patricia: I'm 18 you can't stop me (running upstairs then lying in her bed crying)

Mrs. Williamson: Frank you can't stop Patricia from seeing Eddie

Mr. Williamson: oh yes I can, she's my daughter and I can say what goes on around here


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's phone beeped

Eddie: its Patricia, she's sent a message

Fabian: well open it

Eddie: (reading Patricia's text out loud) sorry about my dad, I don't care what he says I love you and that's all that matters he can't decide what I do, I have tried my hardest but I will try again tomorrow hopefully by then he would have calmed down, I'm not going to let him ruin us don't worry xxx Patricia

Fabian: she's probably right, he might be ok in the morning, ive known Mr. Williamson almost my whole life and he's a quite nice man I'm sure it will be fine

Eddie: yeah I sure hope you, anyway you better get home

Fabian: do you want me to stay with you?

Eddie: what do ya mean?

Fabian: you've had kind of an emotional day, and I'm worried about you,

Eddie: dude I'm fine, Eric is coming back tomorrow, unless he stays for another day and leaves me on my own

Fabian: you've gone back to calling him Eric, why?

Eddie: he left me again, Fabian, and this time in my time on need, I almost committed suicide I can't just act like nothing happened, yeah he's My Dad, but he's never acted like a Dad to me, alright.

Fabian: ok, I understand you've had a bad day, but there's no need to take it all out on your family and friends. (Walking out)

The next Morning

Patricia was woken up by the sound of someone throwing things at her window

Patricia walked up to her bedroom window to see Fabian out there

Patricia: (opened her window) Fabian what do you want, you woke me up

Fabian: sorry, Eddie's gone again

Patricia: what! Hang on I'll be right out

10 minutes Later Patricia jumped out of her window

Patricia: I should have asked you this before but how do you know he has disappeared

Fabian: well I was worried about him so I thought I would just sneak in and see if he was ok and he wasn't there

Patricia: ohhh you criminal haha

Fabian: yeah I know but we left it on bad terms again, so I just wanted to be sure he was ok

Patricia: you have to stop doing this Fabian, he just lost his mum, his dad has left and he probably thinks he is going to lose you too, now did you see a note or anything

Fabian: no, I looked everywhere

Patricia: ok let's go back to that cliff he could be there

At the cliffs

Patricia: do you see him

Fabian: no, where else could he be

Patricia: let's go check in the town

In the town

After looking for 1 hour

Patricia: well I guess we've lost him

Fabian: (sigh) I feel so bad

Patricia: oh my god!

Fabian: what!

Patricia: what's the time?

Fabian: why

Patricia: I snuck out remember if my parents find out I came out without asking I'll be grounded until the day I die

Fabian: they are a bad choice of words

Patricia: yeah, sorry well I better get back we'll look again later

As Patricia and Fabian were walking back they saw a very Familiar looking boy coming out of subway

Patricia: oh my god that is not

Fabian: its Eddie, well we found him

Patricia: im going to kill him

They run up to him

Patricia: EDDIE MILLER

Eddie: oh hey guys

Patricia: what do you think you are playing at?

Eddie: well I was hungry so I decided to get a hogi from subway for Breakfast

Patricia: (hit eddie of the arm) I was worried sick you dufus

Eddie: oh, (hugging Patricia) I'm fine, and I always will be, yesterday I had a bad day but now I'm fine

Fabian: well we're glad you're safe, now Patricia you better be getting home

Patricia: yeah (kissing Eddie then ran off)


	5. Chapter 5

At Patricia's House

Patricia was sneaking in when

Mr. Williamson: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

Mrs. Williamson: you know your sister is coming home today so why would you sabotage her big day by running off

Patricia: I was just waiting outside for her

Mrs. Williamson: she isn't coming until 2:00

Patricia: I thought you meant 2 in the morning

Mr. Williamson: yeah right you were with that Eddie boy weren't you

Patricia: no, dad please forget about it, ok

Mr. Williamson: no Patricia, I am not going to let a boy ruin my little girl

Patricia: I hate you

Mr. Williamson: right that's is (storming out the front door)

When he came out of the house he saw Eddie and Fabian go into Eddie's house

Mr. Williamson ran over to the house and knocked on the door

Fabian: who could that be?

Eddie: I don't know maybe Patricia

Eddie: (opening the door) Hel…

Mr. Williamson punched Eddie in the head and made him Faint

Fabian: Eddie!

Mr. Williamson: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER

Patricia: (runs up) Dad! Oh my god what have you done (crouches down) Eddie!

Mr. Williamson: sorry I just wanted to scare him you know, but I guess I'm stronger than I look, eh

Fabian: I think it would be best if you leave you leave Mr. Williamson

Mr. Williamson: yeah, remember Patricia your sister comes back at 2 so make sure your back then.

Patricia: just go away dad

Mr. Williamson left

Eddie was laying on the floor with blood pouring down his head

Fabian: what are we going to do?

Patricia: let's take him into the living room

Fabian and Patricia take Eddie into the living room

10 minuets' later Eddie woke up

Eddie: what happened? (Holding his head)

Patricia: my dad kind of came over here and punched you in the head and knocked you out

Eddie: why, what did I do?

Patricia: nothing, my dad just blamed you me sneaking out

Eddie: and that's a reason to try and bash my brains out is it (holding head)

Fabian and Patricia laugh

Fabian: are you ok

Eddie: yeah im cool but we need to something about the dad from hell

Patricia: he did apologize for making you faint

Eddie: really, thing is I have no idea why he hates he so much, he has no idea what I've been though

Patricia: it's just what dads who if they have a daughter

Eddie: ok

(The front door opened)

Eddie: who's that?

Fabian peeked his head into the hall to see who it was

Fabian: it's you dad

Mr. Sweet: oh hello Patricia and Fabian, oh Eddie what happened to you

Eddie: Patricia… (Patricia nudged him and shook her head) um and Fabian are taking care of me, I fell down the stairs

Mr. Sweet: oh Eddie, be careful in the future, now come here give daddy a hug

Eddie: (sigh) you come here

Mr. Sweet: same old Eddie (goes and gives Eddie a hug)

Patricia: does anyone know what the time is

Fabian: um quarter to 2 (looking at his watch)

Patricia: (sigh) piper is coming back soon I've got to go (goes out)

Mr. Sweet: So Eddie how have you been

Eddie: alright

Fabian: no, no he hasn't he was quite upset, he almost, you know

Mr. Sweet: oh Eddie, (hugs him)

Eddie: thanks Fabian

Fabian: well I felt like he had to know


End file.
